


Stay the Night

by clexanugget



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Change the rating later, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Frat Boy Clarke, Inspired, Like Aden is basically Nick, Multi, Probably will become mature, Through FSL comes later, theres some ftwd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexanugget/pseuds/clexanugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a senior, outcast and rebel, while Lexa tries to get used to yet another new school. Lexa's life is a disaster and Clarke meets her just in time to save her from falling to pieces.</p><p>But with broken people come tough relationships. How will Clarke overcome this and put back the pieces of a shattered heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting this chapter just because I had to fix a couple things. I also have another chapter that will be posted. 
> 
> I told many of you that I would update across the span of like a month and I apologise for not doing that. Yeah I had final exams and everything but lets be real I had time.
> 
> Anyways, I graduated today (Yay) and was in a good mood so I finished chapter 2 (fucking finally)
> 
> Once again, I apologise and I'll try not to give false hope anymore (php lmao)
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Immediately after the bell rang, Clarke picked up her stuff and headed out.

“See you next week class!” the overenthusiastic Mrs. Rogers exclaimed.

The blonde had donned a black leather jacket along with black jeans. She was what one would call an ‘outcast’ but was still liked by most. She did have a reputation, neither good nor bad. Some people were scared of her, but generally speaking, people liked her. She wasn’t mean or cocky, though she sure was confident.

She made her way to her usual spot, behind the concrete bleachers by the field. There was rarely anyone around this area and there were no cameras. She sat down against a square pillar and pulled out a cigarette. From here she had a clear view of the field as well as into one of the main hallways of the school where typical teenage drama usually happened. She liked the observe, and she would watch anything. Today however was a slightly different. She noticed someone walking towards to bleachers, though still at a distance. At first she was annoyed that someone was willing to invade her quiet space, but she didn’t say anything. 

A girl, clothed in a black and white bomber jacket along with blue jeans, was carrying her backpack off one shoulder. She was keeping her head down so her long brunette hair covered her race, but Clarke still recognised her. It was the new girl, Lexa something, they were both math tutors who had the same time slot and often taught in the same room.

Happy that the girl continued walking past without even noticing her, Clarke continued to watch. The girl walked all the way to the end of the bleachers then turned the corner. Curious, Clarke stood up to follow. She treaded quietly and peeked around the edge of the bleachers to see the girl lean her back against the concrete and slide down the wall until her bum reached the ground. The girl brought her knees up, wrapping her arms around them before putting her head down.

Realising she probably shouldn’t be prying, the blonde took a step back and put the cigarette back to her lips and pulled out her phone. But before long she began to hear soft cries coming from somewhere nearby. She peeked her head around the edge again and saw the girl crying.

She always thought that the girl was well put together, I mean the girl was a year younger than everyone else and still doing better than most in her classes. She was also one of the only two juniors who were tutors. Clarke knew this after looking through her file when she was waiting in the principal’s office after she had graffiti-ed the back of the bleachers. No one else complained though, she was one of the most talented seniors in the school. Clarke debated with herself whether she should quietly walk away or approach the girl. Usually she would have immediately left but for some reason today she didn’t.

Maybe it was the way the girl was walking, quickly, as if she was hiding something. Or maybe it was because she had always seen Lexa as a sweet girl who was too good for the world. She wouldn’t deny it, being out and proud she though Lexa was attractive, but she never took a step to pursue people who weren’t out. Being an ‘experiment’ for curious girls was something she had gotten over very quickly.

Eventually Clarke decided to leave the brunette alone and made her way to the roof. Clarke didn’t care about school but the teachers couldn’t really punish her since she was doing well enough to get into a college. Two classes later the bell finally rang and she could get out. She hopped into her car, an off-white Ford Escort RS2000. As she drove off she spotted Lexa again, walking out alone, and silently hoped she was okay.

Instead of heading home immediately, she took a small detour to a little pizza place. She ordered the usual but apparently some ass had come in before her and ordered 21 pizzas, so she had to wait. Her mum was a head surgeon and was rarely home. Clarke didn’t really mind, she knew her mother’s job was saving lives and she knew her mother loved her.

“Here you go Clarke, so sorry for the wait!” a woman dressed in the ugly red uniform came rushing out with a pizza box.

“Don’t worry about it Harper, it’s all good.” Clarke took the box, paid, and headed back to her car.

As she drove closer to home, she spotted a familiar figure. How far away did she live? Clarke decided to slow down beside the girl and rolled the window down.

“Hey, Lexa right?”

Lexa turned her head quickly, “Oh, oh hey yeah that’s me.”

“I’m Clarke, from tutoring.”

“Yeah I know,” Lexa nodded and smiled slightly.

“I saw you walk out of school just now, do you need a ride?”

“Oh no no, it’s alright. My house isn’t too far from here anyways.” Lexa gave another smile and Clarke couldn’t help but do the same.

“Alright then, see you around Lexa.”

Clarke waved goodbye and continued down the road. She was almost home when she missed a turn and ended up having to go around the entire block again. Whoever designed this area is so fucking stupid, Clarke cursed, frustrated at having to make an 8 minute detour.

She was impatient as she continued her drive, but as she was checking her right mirror, she saw the girl once again. Clarke knew the area pretty well and from the direction Lexa was walking in, the next housing area must be at least another 20-minute walk away. So she took a right turn and slowed down when she reached the girl.

“Hey um well, ok, I promise I’m not stalking you, I just missed a turn, had to go around and then saw you walking. Are you sure you don’t need a ride? I don’t mind y’know,” Clarke said realising that she may have seemed a little weird stopping her for the second time.

“No, it’s really alright. Thank you again though Clarke.”

Clarke wondered if this girl might be scared of her, and chose to let it go. But then a drop of rain landed on her windshield, followed but a few more right after. It was beginning to rain.

“Are you sure?” she asked again, pointing to the sky.

Lexa hesitated for a second before giving in, “Alright then.”

Lexa got into the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. “Thanks Clarke,” she said softly.

“No problem. don’t worry. I mean, if you don’t want me to I won’t tell anyone where you live or judge you or anything…” Clarke wondered why she was looked so uncertain. Lexa gave her a little smile and then told her some directions.

It wasn’t long before Clarke realised she was headed towards a run down neighbourhood. She didn’t expect Lexa to live here, but as she told the brunette, she wouldn’t judge.

“Turn here.” All that had been said in the car was Lexa’s directions. And once again she then looked out the window and began to zone out. Clarke figured something was going on but didn’t want to push her, she barely even spoke to her at school.

Clarke focused on each house, finding number 28. She spotted it and started heading towards it, then began slowing down when she got close.

“Wait, don’t stop, keep driving,” Lexa said suddenly and with a demand in her voice that caused Clarke to immediately speed up again. Clarke had noticed there were cops in the area but didn't think much of it. She had seen her fair share of policing around this area.

However, a policeman noticed her car slow down and speed up, and signalled for her to stop. Lexa started to panic and began to fidget, looking over her shoulder.

“Hey calm down, don't worry, I got this.” Clarke said calmly.

Clarke recognised one of the officers and told him that she simply wanted to say hi to him, but figured that he was busy on a job.

“Nah, its not too much right now, but it's good to see you Clarke,” Miller said before letting her go.

The relief on Lexa face was noticeable as Clarke continued driving for a bit. But eventually she had to ask Lexa where to go.

“Um, just loop around the block I guess…” Clarke did but then found that the cops were still in front of the house. So instead of turning onto her street Clarke decided to drive to park nearby.

“Is everything alright?” Clarke asked the girl next to her.

Instead of answering the question Lexa apologises, “I'm so sorry about that, I didn't know they'd still be there.”

“I take it this isn't the first time? Would you like to talk about it? I won’t say anything.”

“It's okay. It's just… gosh I'm so sorry,” Lexa was still flustered.

“Hey, don't worry about it and you don't need to apologise. Do you have any friends to stay with tonight, or anywhere you'd like me to drop you off?”

“Um, well… I think it's alright my house should be empty by now.”

“Okay.. but if you want, you can stay at my house. Just letting you know the offer is there if you want it.”

“Thanks Clarke.”

The two girls headed back to Lexa's house but a police car was still parked outside and Lexa clearly did not want to be there.

“Look, I don't mind, my mum won’t either. Why don't you just stay the night, it’s no big deal, really. I know we barely know each other, but I'm not just going to leave you out on the street.”

Finally Lexa agreed and Clarke began driving back to her own home. 

“Are you sure your mom won’t mind?” Lexa asked as they walked up the driveway.

“Yeah she’s fine with sleepovers, I’ll text her soon. She works at the hospital and is usually either home late or in the morning.” Clarke explained, unlocking the front door.

When they stepped in, Clarke went straight to the kitchen to put down the pizza box and get a glass of water for the two of them. When she turned around, Lexa was still marvelling at the interior of the house.

“Yeah, I know it doesn’t look that big from the outside. We inherited the house from my grandmother and my dad refurbished the whole thing. It was the only lavish thing he ever did really. Anyways I’ll heat the pizza, then we can eat." 

Lexa remained by the doorway looking very shy.

“C’mon, let me show you around, you can put your stuff down anywhere.”

Clarke led Lexa around the house, giving her a short tour.

“There’s three bedrooms upstairs, here’s the bathroom. There’s a pool out back. This used to be my dad’s office, and here’s the living room.”

“Where’s your dad now?” Lexa turned her head to look at the blonde.

“He’s not really around much anymore,” Clarke said.

“Oh, I’m sorry I asked,” Lexa said quickly hoping she didn’t hit too bad of a topic.

Clarke shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to pull out the pizza. They ate while talking a bit. They talked about themselves and about school. It wasn’t too awkward as they’d worked together one time to help a student.

Without realising, they had talked for hours. It was only when Lexa yawned that they looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing midnight.

“Dang, time passed quickly. I'm gonna go get changed, you can borrow some PJs if you'd like," Clarke said as she motioned for Lexa to follow her.

They walked into a spacious bedroom, one wall was covered in posters, another had two guitars and a skateboard leaving against it. The room was surprisingly neat but still with an edgy feel to it.

"Here," Clarke handed the brunette a pair of sweatpants and a band shirt.

"Thanks," Lexa wondered why this girl was being so kind to her. She wondered if Clarke wanted something in return. "If someone does something nice for you, now you owe them. Don't ever let that happen, Lexa," her older brother, Aden, once told her. She was apprehensive at first, this blonde was a mystery to her. But kind things rarely happened to her and when Clarke offered her a place to stay, food, and even some clothes to change into, she only saw genuine care. But now that she was changing in the bathroom, she had a moment of silence, and these thoughts came back.

When she exited the bedroom, Clarke was nowhere to be seen. Lexa stepped out and saw that downstairs the blonde was setting up the sofa, so she made her way down.

"Oh hey, you can take my bed, I'll sleep here. Don't worry I'm always on the sofa. Too many drunken nights y'know. It looks nice and comfy but trust me, it takes some getting used to," Clarke laughed.

"No, no I don't want to burden you like that. It's fine I can sleep here, you've done enough for me already," Lexa did not want to have Clarke give up her very comfortable looking bed.

But Clarke wouldn't have it and eventually Lexa caved and for the umpteenth time, thanked her. They said goodnight and Lexa went to the bedroom while Clarke settled on the sofa and turned on the TV, turning the volume way down. 

Inside the bedroom, Lexa got into bed but the moment she closed her eyes, her mind drifted to why she was here in the first place. Once again, her brother gotten into trouble and the police got involved. But this time, she really did almost lose him. 

He was four years older than Lexa and they both loved each other dearly. But when he was 14 he was introduced to heroin and immediately became an addict. He was able to sober up, but when their mother and step father died in a car accident last year, he went back. Sometimes he would come home and tell her he would clean up and be the brother she deserved, but other times it seemed as if he was only using their home as a shelter. She did have the option of a foster home, but despite how rough life was with her brother at times, she knew he cared. And she loved him too.

At this point, cleaning puke off the floor, seeing him in a shitty state, it all no longer phased her. But this time, this time is was different. She was watching the news early yesterday morning and heard the reports. A drug addict had been hit by a car. It only took one look for her to recognise her brother, he hadn't even changed his clothes since the last time she saw him three days prior. She visited him at the hospital, and by some miracle he only had minor injuries.

"I'll be better, I promise," he said to her, his hands still handcuffed to the bed.

"Okay," was all she could say. She had heard this before.

"Okay? That's it? I'm serious this time Lexa, I promise. I'll try harder this time," he sounded genuine, but then again she had grown up knowing her brother to be unreliable.

"Well I gotta go to school now, what's gonna happen to you Aden?"

"Not quite sure, I mean I didn't have anything on me.."

Lexa sighed, "I'll see you later okay?"

"Sorry Lexa," she simply sent a smile back. She didn't know what to do anymore.

As she laid in bed, her mind kept running and she didn't realise when the tears starting rolling down her cheeks. It was 2 am before she finally decided to stop thinking and ignore it all. She looked around for a glass of water but didn't see any so she carefully and quietly went to get some. 

Downstairs, Clarke was slowly falling asleep, she too had been thinking about today. She still wondered what happened, but she wouldn't push Lexa into telling her anything. She was just glad she could help out. She also thought about how fine the brunette was, but again, she wouldn't pressure her to do anything. Plus it totally wasn’t the right time, she told herself.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard the door open. She glanced at the clock, 2:04 am. Why was Lexa still awake? From where she was lying down, she could just see above Lexa's shoulders and saw that the girl had been crying. She watched as Lexa filled a glass of water before speaking up. "Hey, you alright?"

Lexa jumped and turned around, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep yet. You okay? If you can't sleep you can join me, watch some TV?"

Lexa looked reluctant but in the end took the offer. 

"Have a seat, lie down, do whatever. I'll be right back." Clarke went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of moscato. She took two wine glasses before settling down on the other side of the sofa.

"Do you drink?" she asked the brunette. She figured Lexa wanted to get some stuff off her mind. Plus, tomorrow was a Saturday and they didn't need to be up early.

"Sure."

The two girls drank while watching TV in silence. It was only once half the bottle was gone when Clarke started the conversation, "So, is everything alright?"

Lexa poured herself another glass before beginning her story. She didn't know what possessed her to open up, even slightly. But here she felt safe, for some reason she felt that she could tell Clarke.

In return the blonde listened quietly. By the end of it, almost the entire bottle was gone and both girls were inebriated and had settled down comfortably.

"I'm sorry Lexa, I really am. Thank you for telling me, I know it isn't easy. Just know that you're welcome to stay here any time you want, okay?"

"Thanks Clarke, I don't know why you're being so kind to me. I'll repay you somehow, I promise." Lexa's head fell onto Clarke's shoulder as she whispered yet another thank you.

Clarke was about to tell her that she didn't need repaying, but without any response she realised the girl had fallen asleep. The blonde didn’t dare move, afraid of waking the girl. It wasn’t long before she herself fell asleep.


	2. "I am so screwed."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are bullies and Clarke realises she's whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad shorter but I hope you like it :)

Lexa woke up frightened as her eyes opened to an unfamiliar surrounding. She lifted her head and was shocked as she found out that she had been sleeping on someone's lap. The memories of last night suddenly came back to her as she stood up and looked around. “ _I can't believe I made us fall asleep on the sofa. Shit I barely even know this girl,_ ” Lexa thought as she panicked. 

She slowly got up from the sofa, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. In this light and from this angle, Lexa found it hard to see the tough rebel Clarke Griffin usually was. Instead Lexa stopped for a moment when she saw the soft blonde locks that surrounded the kind face. She still cannot believe Clarke let her stay.

For a moment Lexa didn’t really know what to do and stood around awkwardly. Deciding to wash up first, she headed towards the bathroom. When she was done, Clarke was still sleeping and Lexa decided it would be easiest to just quietly leave. She knew she owed Clarke much more, but even standing in her house made the brunette feel like a burden. 

Lexa wrote a short note for Clarke and left it on the island counter. Slipping on her shoes and quietly collecting her things, Lexa left the Griffin’s house.

It was quite a walk back home but she has gotten used to these lengthy strolls, in fact she came to enjoy the calmness it gave her.She became anxious as she approached her home. There were no police cars and the house looked like any other one along the street. 

When she entered, a wave of relief washed over her as she saw her brother sleeping on the sofa. But as she entered, the foul smell that filled her nose reminded her of the situation. 

Next to Aden was a puke bucket that had been used sometime recently. There were also some damp towels and a box of tissues on the ground. 

Sighing, Lexa put her stuff down and immediately walked over to where her older brother was. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the bucket and towels and began to clean up in the bathroom. She placed the now clean bucket next to her brother’s head once again and lifted the blanket further up to his chin. 

Looking at Aden, Lexa didn’t know whether to feel happy that he was home, alive and free, or upset that despite what he has said, he still had not changed.

With a grunt, Lexa told herself to stop thinking about it and made some breakfast instead. 

“Hey Lexa,” a croaky voice said to her, the smell of food and coffee must have woken him up.

“Hey Aden, how’r you doing?” 

“I’m alright, by some miracle they let me go. Still got probation though.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, her brother made it sound like probation was such a chore. She thought he should be more grateful he was lucky enough to escape a prison sentence. 

However, no matter what, she loved her brother and walked over to sit next to him. She handed him a glass of water before wrapping her arms around him. “I’m glad you’re home Aden.”

At this gesture the boy stiffened, “About that Lexa, I swear, this time is the last. I know I’ve said it before, but I guess getting hit by a car really punches you back into reality. I’ll be better alright?”

At this point Lexa could only look at him. She had heard this speech many times before and could only wish that this time would be different. “I really hope so Aden.” 

She gave him one last hug before telling him to drink his water and to eat something.

The rest of the weekend was spent at the house. Aden lazed around, jumping from feeling okay to as if he were about to die. Lexa did her best to bring him water, clean the dirty puke bucket and draped the blanket over him whenever his sleep became restless. 

By Monday, Lexa felt that Aden was well enough to be left alone as she went to school.

English first period had been a complete drag, the Mrs. Rogers had excitedly gone over the historical background of Cyrano de Bergerac for the third time. Usually Lexa would be glad that second period was her tutoring time slot, but this time she was dreading the encounter with Clarke. 

The entire first hour she thought of ways to word her thanks and apology, and when the bell rang she had it figured out. Now she had 15 minutes to calm herself and get to the tutoring classroom.

Lexa put her pens into her bag and walked towards her locker. Just as she opened it she heard familiar yelling and internally groaned.

Just like any other high school there were the typical cliques. This one in particular, the ‘asshole jocks’ as Lexa called them, where amongst those with the worst reputations. She tried to grab her tutoring textbook and leave as quickly as possible, but she wasn’t fast enough.

“Hey loser!” someone strong grabbed the book out of her arms and another one spun her to face the group of boys. 

“Hey boys, this fucking _child_ thinks she’s smart enough to teach us. US!” The leader of the group took a step closer. “You, darlin’, would be of much use somewhere _else_. I thi-"

“Fuck off you lot!” Lexa whipped her head to where the voice came from.

“Fuck’s sakes Jason don’t you understand English?” It was Clarke.

“Oh what the hell are you gonna do _dyke?”_ The emphasis on that last word was supposed to enrage Clarke but she kept her composure and continued walking towards them. 

At this point a small crowd has turned to see what was going on, but before anything could happen the ‘nice jocks’ pulled their teammates away. “C’mon Jase we got practice,” one of them said, flashing an apologetic look towards Clarke.

Lexa’s heart was racing as she picked her book up from the floor where Jason had dropped it. She kept her head down and prayed that everyone had left and no one was looking at her anymore. 

It took her a couple seconds before she realised that there were a set of boots facing her that weren’t moving. Lexa slowly looked up through her hair to spot the one and only Clarke Griffin.

“You alright?” the blonde asked as Lexa looked up.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for uh… well _that_ ,” Lexa nodded towards the group of jocks leaving.

“No problem, wanna head to tutoring?” Clarke offered.

“Sure,” the two girls walked silently towards the designated classroom. 

Unfortunately, they were 5 minutes early and no one ever shows up on time, meaning that they had around 10 minutes to spare. 

* * *

 

As they walked towards tutoring, Clarke thought about the last time she saw Lexa. The shy girl had left, leaving a simple note. She had shrugged it off knowing that Lexa was only an acquaintance, but Clarke also couldn’t help but feel slightly upset that she didn’t get to see Lexa in the morning. She spent the weekend wondering why that bothered her so much.

As they walked side by side, Clarke glanced at Lexa occasionally until it finally hit her. When they reached the classroom Clarke dumped her stuff by a table and flopped down into a chair. She groaned to herself as she crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down. She freakin liked the girl. 

Lexa looked at her weird but didn’t say anything, instead she set her books down a few tables over and took a seat.

Clarke couldn’t believe it. She had feelings. She hated feelings, especially feelings for people who were straight. Was Lexa straight? _Probably_ , she thought.

The blonde rolled her eyes at herself and lifted her head up. She looked at Lexa seated a few tables over and made a face. “Why are you sitting so far away? You slept on my sofa, you should know I don’t bite.”

Lexa cheeks turned slightly pink as she stood up to move a few tables over. Clarke watched every movement, from the quiet standing to the soft steps she took. She noticed how Lexa could really stay invisible if she really wanted to. Usually this meant nothing, I mean who cares if someone was quiet. But the gentleness Lexa carried with her made Clarke like the brunette even more.

“Clarke, I just wanted to say thank you again, for the other night. And also to apologise for leaving without telling you, I had to get back home to check on my brother. I also apologise for any trouble I caused.” Lexa said before she got too nervous.

“Lexa, firstly, stop apologising. You’ve done nothing wrong and don’t worry it was no trouble at all. But you’re welcome, and I really mean it when I say you can come over any time. And please don’t think you owe me anything.” Clarke couldn’t help the cheeky grin as Lexa smiled at her.

“Oh, and don’t let those idiot boys get to your head, they’re just upset they’re failing English. I mean who the hell fails _English_? Especially with Mrs. Rogers.” At this comment Lexa chuckled and Clarke felt her own heart warm. “ _I am so screwed,”_ she told herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: clexamcnugget


End file.
